LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7
}} 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' is the sequel to LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 and was released 11 November, 2011 in North America and 18 November, 2011 in Europe. It was released on Xbox 360, PS3, PSP, DS, Wii, PS Vita, and 3DS. A PC version was also produced but was immediately withdrawn due to DRM issues, and the PC version was reissued on 28 November. Like its immediate predecessor, many events from the books and films have been changed for comedic purposes. Features Based on the last three Harry Potter books and final four Harry Potter films, LEGO® Harry Potter™: Years 5-7 takes players through Harry Potter’s heroic adventures in the Muggle™ and wizarding worlds. From Privet Drive in Little Whinging to Diagon Alley™, Hogsmeade™ and Hogwarts™ – plus new locations including Grimmauld Place, the Ministry of Magic, and Godric's Hollow – players will encounter new faces, new challenges and new magic, preparing them for the ultimate face-off against Lord Voldemort™ himself. — all in LEGO style. *Play through 24 story events and return to Hogwarts where there are 16 different lessons to attend. *Learn and use all new charms and spells including the Unforgivable Curses. *Master advanced duelling skills to defeat Voldemort’s Death Eaters as you battle toward the ultimate showdown with the Dark Lord himself. *Discover and unlock over 200 characters including, Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange, Charles Weasley, and Professor Horace Slughorn. *Play with friends and family using easy drop-in/drop-out co-op play that features dynamic split screen. *Each level would be about 22 minutes or longer. *Ginevra Weasley has the Pygmy Puff called Arnold. It is used as a pet. Notes Characters *Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin have their updated appearance. *Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Alastor Moody, and Cornelius Fudge will have the same appearance as they do in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4. However, Moody's hairpiece is in a more blond color. Locations *Hogwarts Castle will look like it does in the Deathly Hallows. *You can now leave Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and go to Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade Station, take the Hogwarts Express and arrive at King's Cross Station, go around in London, to the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. Objects *The Elder Wand has got an updated appearance (not just a brown stick). *Gold obstacles are new in the game and only characters with the Elder Wand can destroy them. *Hermione's bag can be used when placed on purple tiles. She begins by taking out two random objects (eg. a Trumpet and a horn then throw what she needs into the air, pulling her bag out from underneath. Story-line Differences Order of the Phoenix *Harry Potter is seen reading a newspaper with pieces of Cedric Diggory in the Triwizard Cup *In the tunnel between Magnolia Crescent and it's Road and Little Whinging, Harry has to defeat several Dementors instead of two, as in the book, film and video game. *During the flight with the Advance Guard, Nymphadora Tonks loses control of her broom and the Advance Guard makes a crash landing. *12 Grimmauld Place reveals itself by unfolding brick by brick. *At the beginning of the hearing, Cornelius Fudge was just about to smash Harry's wand with his gavel just before Albus Dumbledore arrives. *The Wizengamot members who voted for Harry's innocence held up giant green hands, while Dolores Umbridge, who voted for Harry's guilt, held up a giant red hand. *It was Sirius Black who wrote the list for Dumbledore's Army. *When Umbridge caught the D.A. members carrying defensive books, she turned those books into her own theory books. *Kreacher caused a lot of trouble to Harry, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. *Cho Chang was the one to snitch on Dumbledore's Army. She did so in the film, but in the book it was her friend Marietta Edgecombe, who was absent from the film and the game's main storyline. However, she can be unlocked as a playable character. *When Harry, Ron, and Hermione first met Grawp, he asks them to play a Trumpet, a Rubber duck, and an Accordian, not a Bicycle handle. *The Portable Swamp is included called as the "Swamp-in-The-Box". They can be activated by the Weasley family. It appeared in the book and video game, but omitted in the film. *Grawp throws Umbridge on the back of a centaur. In the book and film, the centaurs simply drag her away. *The prophecy shows Harry and Voldemort fighting over a heart. *Out of all the Death Eaters who participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, only Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy appear uncloaked and unmasked. The rest of the participents, Mulciber Jr., Nott, Jugson, Avery Jr., Crabbe, Walden Macnair, Augustus Rookwood and Bellatrix's husband Rodolphus Lestrange (along with his brother Rabastan Lestrange) appear as generic Death Eaters, masked and in full outfits. *Like in the film, Sirius is killed off by Bellatrix with the Killing Curse before falling into the veil. In the book, the curse was not specified, but it was implied to be the Stunning Spell in the video game. *As Sirius passes through the veil, Harry pulls his legs off. He comes back out of the veil to ask Remus Lupin for his legs back, and then passes through it again. It is impossible for someone to come out of that veil. Half-Blood Prince *The Muggle family who resided in Budleigh Babberton has a picture of themselves. This is not seen in book and film. The village scene does not take place in the video game. *Horace Slughorn can transform to an armchair, but in the book and movie, all he did was disguise himself as an armchair. *Albus Dumbledore and Horace Slughorn apparated Harry Potter to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, so Harry's visit to The Burrow is omitted. *Katie Bell's cursing is omitted. *After Ronald Weasley was poisoned, Harry and Slughorn healed him completely, and he did not get sent to the Hospital Wing. *Draco Malfoy saw Ron drink the poison. *Both Harry and Ron duel Draco. *When Harry cast Sectumsempra, it cut off Draco's legs instead of bleeding. *Ron and Lavender Brown's break-up is omitted. *Filius Flitwick's teachings are included just like in Year 5 unlike the film. In Year 6 he teaches the sixth years Aguamenti and Reducto despite already learned Reducto in the prequel. *Draco leaves Harry in the Hogwarts Express by slamming the door in his face. *During the attack on the Burrow, many Death Eaters are there, instead of just Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. *Whenever Harry and Hermione Granger are invited to the Slug Club, they recieve tickets. *Remus Lupin is portrayed more scared of the moon when Bellatrix attacks the Burrow. *Slughorn and Harry have to defeat a giant Venomous Tentacula when Harry is using Felix Felicis. *When Harry uses Felix Felicis, four-leaved clovers surround his head. *Instead, Harry and Dumbledore have to use Reducto to make the Inferi go away. *Both Harry and Ginny duel Severus Snape. *When Harry sees the note in the fake locket, Regulus Black blows a raspberry at him. Deathly Hallows *Hedwig's death is omitted. *The spiral staircase in the centre of the Lovegood house has the ability to move. *When the trio go to the Luchino Caffe, Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle were already in the café. *In the café, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter switched places at the table. *The trio's stay at 12 Grimmauld Place and Kreacher are omitted. *During the infiltration of the Ministry of Magic, when the three jump into the Floo Powder, Yaxley grabs Ronald Weasley's arm, instead of Hermione Granger's ankle. *Ron does not leave Harry and Hermione at all. Instead, he just stayed inside the tent without them, acting grumpy. *Harry and Hermione follow the silver doe together. *Ron appears at the lake already dressed in his underpants while in the book he strips down when he gets there. *Harry and Ron swim together in the lake in their underwear searching for the Sword of Gryffindor. *Death Eaters don't destroy the Lovegood house, they just shoot Reducto at it. *We see the capturing of Luna Lovegood that happens at her home. None of these events happens in the book, film or video game. In the film Death Eaters arrive on the Hogwarts Express and capture Luna, but the capture is not seen. *The Peverells, Cadmus Peverell, Ignotus Peverell and Antioch Peverell, didn't depart, instead, they stay together. *Death must be driven away by Ignotus. *The Peverell Brothers' deaths were very different from the book and film; both Antioch and Cadmus were grabbed by Death. *The Peverell Brothers' deaths took place in the same house where Cadmus Peverell uses the Resurrection Stone to bring back his girlfriend. *Ignotus doesn't give his Cloak of Invisibilty to his son at Godric's Hollow, instead, he gave the cloak at the house. *The spell Hermione used on Harry to make him unrecognized by the Snatchers and Death Eaters did not make his face look deformed, and instead made his head a brick. *Dobby is not stabbed by Bellatrix's knife. Instead, he is crushed by a bunch of furniture. *Harry and Garrick Ollivander's conversation is omitted. *When breaking into Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Ron only wears a mustache and glasses. *As Harry, Ron, and Hermione sneak into Hogsmeade, the Death Eaters and Dementors actually see the Trio. *Aberforth Dumbledore does not seem to not like the Trio. *In the Room of Requirement, Luna, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan are sleeping. *Harry and Minerva McGonagall battle Severus Snape together. *In the game, Harry kisses the Grey Lady's cheek before he leaves the Ravenclaw Tower. *Seamus and Neville Longbottom plant bombs to burn the Covered Bridge. *Harry does not give the Marauder's Map to Ron. *The Giants appeared to have the likeness of the Mountain Troll. *Lavender Brown is not attacked by Fenrir Greyback. Instead, he just pulls her around by her leg in his mouth. *Hermione throws a bone to Fenrir Greyback while he is pulling Lavender around, instead of casting a spell at him. *In the film and book, Voldemort killed Snape because he believed Snape to be the master of the Elder Wand, and the only way to become the true master of the Elder Wand was to kill Snape. In the game, it is just because Snape ate the last cookie. *Nagini did not bite Snape's throat as she did in the book. Instead, she just grabbed him in her mouth and threw him all over the Boathouse. *The Great Hall scene is omitted, probably to make the game less dark. *After Snape died, Hermione tried to get Snape's tears by using an onion, and Ron does by whacking Snape with a club. *Molly Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt battle Bellatrix in The Quad battlements and catwalks. *After Voldemort dies, he breaks and fades into several tiny LEGO bricks, which also happened in a different way in the film. Levels Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Dark Times *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley *Boss: Dementors *Main locations: Little Whinging, Above River Thames, Ministry of Magic Dumbledore's Army *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger *Boss: *Main locations: Hogsmeade Focus *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Severus Snape *Boss: *Main locations: Little Whinging, 12 Grimmauld Place, Room of Requirement, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters Kreacher Discomforts *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black *Boss: Kreacher *Main locations: 12 Grimmauld Place A Giant Virtuoso *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley *Boss: Dolores Umbridge *Main locations: DADA office, Forbidden Forest A Veiled Threat *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley *Boss: Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Lord Voldemort *Main locations: Ministry of Magic (Atrium, Death Chamber, Hall of Prophecy) Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Out of Retirement *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Professor Dumbledore, Horace Slughorn (pyjamas), Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger *Main locations: Budleigh Babberton, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Just Desserts *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Horace Slughorn, Luna Lovegood *Boss: *Main locations: The Three Broomsticks, Horace Slughorn's Office A Not So Merry Christmas *Playable characters: Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks,Ginny Weasley *Boss: Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Death Eaters *Main locations: The Burrow's shed, The Burrow Love Hurts *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Horace Slughorn, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley *Boss: Draco Malfoy *Main Locations: Horace Slughorn's Office, Boy's Bathroom, Room of Requirement Felix Felicis *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Horace Slughorn, Fang *Boss: Giant Plant *Main locations: Herbology greenhouses, Rubeus Hagrid's pumpkin patch Horcrux and the Hand *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Professor Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley *Boss: Inferi, Professor Snape *Main locations: Horcrux cave, Hagrid's Hut Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 The Seven Harrys *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Arthur Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, Rubeus Hagrid, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger *Main locations: 4 Privet Drive, Wedding Tent Magic is Might *Playable characters: Harry Potter (Albert Runcorn), Ron Weasley (Reginald Cattermole), Hermione Granger (Mafalda Hopkirk),Mary Cattermole *Boss: Dolores Umbridge, Yaxley, Dementors *Main locations: Ministry of Magic, Atrium, Lifts, Courtrooms, Umbridge's Ministry Office In Grave Danger *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger *Boss: Nagini *Main locations: Godric's Hollow (Graveyard and Bathilda Bagshot's home) Sword and Locket *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley *Boss: Salazar Slytherin's Locket *Main locations: Forest of Dean, Lake Lovegood Lunacy *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Brother 1, Brother 2, Brother 3, Ghost (Fiancee) *Boss: Death *Main locations: Lovegood house DOBBY! *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Mr. Ollivander *Bosses: Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange *Main locations: Malfoy Manor Dungeon, Malfoy Manor Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 The Thief's Downfall *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Griphook, Bogrod *Main locations: Gringotts Wizarding Bank Back to School *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall *Boss: Amycus Carrow, Alecto Carrow, Severus Snape *Main locations: Hogsmeade, Room of Requirement, Great Hall Burning Bridges *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger *Main locations: Covered Bridge, Chamber of Secrets Fiendfyre Frenzy *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger *Boss: Fiendfyre *Main locations: Room of Requirement Snape's Tears *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger *Boss: Death Eaters, Giants *Main locations: Various Hogwarts Locations, Boathouse The Flaw in the Plan *Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Molly Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt *Bosses: Nagini, Bellatrix Lestrange, Spiders, Dementors, Lord Voldemort *Main locations: Hogwarts Courtyard, Catwalks *Unlockable Characters: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lord Voldemort Characters *Aberforth Dumbledore* *Alastor Moody (Abilities: Use Magical Eye)* *Albus Dumbledore (Abilities: Use Elder Wand)* New images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' *Antioch Peverell (Abilities: Use Elder Wand)* *Antonin Dolohov (Abilities: Dark Magic)* *Arabella Figg* *Argus Filch (Abilities: Mrs. Norris)* *Arthur Weasley (Abilities: Interact with Muggle objects, open Weasley Joke Boxes)*Video: New Godric's Hollow LEGO Harry Potter Y5-7 preview, Order of the Phoenix caps - SnitchSeeker.com *Aurora Sinistra (DS only) *Bathilda Bagshot (Actually Nagini in disguise) *Bellatrix Lestrange (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Blaise Zabini *Bloody Baron (Ghost) *Bogrod *Cadmus Peverell (Abilities: Use Resurrection Stone) *Cadmus Peverell's fiancée (Ghostly recall from Resurrection Stone) *Charity Burbage *Charles Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Cho Chang *Cornelius Fudge *Dean ThomasNew images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' *Death *Death Eaters (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Dedalus Diggle *Dobby *Dolores Umbridge *Draco Malfoy *Dudley Dursley *Elphias Doge *Emmeline Vance *Fang (Abilities: Strength) *Fat Friar (Ghost) *Fenrir Greyback (Abilities: Dark Magic, werewolfing, dig, strength) *Filius Flitwick *Fleur Delacour *Fred Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Garrick Ollivander *Gellert Grindelwald (Abilities: Dark Magic) *George Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Ginevra Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Godric Gryffindor (DS only) *Gregorovitch *Gregory Goyle (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Gringotts Dragon *Griphook *Hannah Abbott *Harry Potter (Abilities: Cloak of Invisibility, Parseltongue, disguise as Albert Runcorn) *Helena Ravenclaw (Ghost) *Helga Hufflepuff (DS only) *Hermione Granger (Abilities: Runic translation book, beaded handbag, Crookshanks, disguise as Mafalda Hopkirk, disguise as Bellatrix Lestrange) *Hestia Jones *Horace Slughorn (Abilities: Change into a chair) *Ignotus Peverell (Abilities: Cloak of Invisibility) *Irma Pince *James Potter (Abilities: Animagus Prongs) *Kingsley Shacklebolt *Kreacher *Lavender BrownImage of the game's box art. *Leanne (DS only) *Lily Potter *Lord Voldemort (Abilities: Dark Magic, Parseltongue) *Lucius Malfoy (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Luna Lovegood *Malcolm (As Dudley's Gang Member) *Marietta Edgecombe *Megan Jones *Michael Corner *Milk Man *Minerva McGonagall (Abilities: Animagus) *Molly Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Mundungus Fletcher *Myrtle *Nagini *Narcissa Malfoy (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Nearly Headless Nick (Ghost) *Neville Longbottom (Abilities: Trevor, dig with shovel) *Nymphadora Tonks *Padma Patil *Parvati Patil *Percy Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Peter Pettigrew (Abilities: Dark Magic, Animagus Wormtail) *Pius Thicknesse *Pomona Sprout *Poppy Pomfrey *Remus Lupin (Abilities: Werewolfing Moony, dig, strength) *Regulus Black *Rolanda Hooch *Romilda Vane (DS only) *Ronald Weasley (Abilities: Pigwidgeon, Deluminator, open Weasley Joke Boxes, disguise as Dragomir Despard, disguise as Reginald Cattermole) *Rosmerta *Rowena Ravenclaw (DS only) *Rubeus Hagrid (Abilities: Strength) *Salazar Slytherin (DS only) *Seamus Finnigan *Septima Vector (DS only) *Severus Snape *Sirius Black (Abilities: Animagus Padfoot, strength, dig) *Slytherin Twin #1 *Slytherin Twin #2 *Station Guard *Sybill Trelawney *Verity (DS only) *Vincent Crabbe (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Waitress at Lunchino *Waitress at Treats *William Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes)YouTube Walkthrough *Xenophilius Lovegoodkotaku- Tale of the Three Brothers *Yaxley Character Voices America *Luke Hatton *Mike Leaning *Sarah Natochemy as Bellatrix Lestrange *Pamela Reed *Andrew Telling Enemies *Acromantulas *Death Eaters *Dementors *Giants *Imperiused Wizards *Inferi *Lord Voldemort *Ministry Officials *Red Caps *Snatchers *Werewolves Locations *Godric's Hollow **Bathilda Bagshot's home **Godric's Hollow Cemetery *Hogsmeade **Hogsmeade Station **Hog's Head Inn **Three Broomsticks Inn *Hogwarts Castle **Common room corridor **Bell Towers **Hogwarts Greenhouses **Training Grounds Tower **Charms building **Viaduct Entrance **Exterior Walkway **Central Tower **Clock Tower **Hospital Tower **Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor's office **Headmaster's office **Great Hall **Room of Requirement **The Quad ***The Quad battlements **Viaduct ***Viaduct Courtyard *Little Whinging **Magnolia Crescent **Privet Drive ***4 Privet Drive **Tunnel between Magnolia Crescent/Road and Little Whinging *London **Diagon Alley ***Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour ***Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop ***Gringotts Wizarding Bank ****Lestrange Vault ***Magical Menagerie ***Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary ***Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes **Grimmauld Place **King's Cross Station **Leaky Cauldron **Ministry of Magic ***Atrium ***Department of Mysteries ****Death Chamber **River Thames *Ottery St. Catchpole **Lovegood houseNew images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' **The Burrow Lessons *Apparition *Charms *Defence Against the Dark Arts *Dumbledore's Army (DA) *Occlumency *Potions *Transfiguration Spells *Aguamenti *Avada KedavraFacebook *Confundus *Confringo (only with Elder Wand) *Diffindo *Expecto Patronum (chargeable) *Expelliarmus *Imperio *Crucio *Stunning Spell *Lumos *Protego *Reducto *Rictusempra *Wingardium Leviosa (can be upgraded into Accio) *Immobulus *Legilimens (Focus) Potions *Felix Felicis *Invisibility Potion *Draught of Living Death *Love Potion *Polyjuice Potion *Strength Potion Red Brick-bonuses *Carrot Wands *Fast Magic *Fast Dig *Score x2 *Score x4 *Score x6 *Score x8 *Score x10 *Super Strength *Collect Ghost Studs *Hogwarts Crest Detector *Character Token Detector *Gold Brick Detector *Christmas *Disguise *Advanced Guide *Stud Magnet Objects *Assorted Potions *Animated suits of armour *Carrot Wands *The Invisibility Cloak *Deluminator"First look at Deathly Hallows Godric's Hollow in Lego Harry Potter Years 5-7" at SnitchSeeker.com *Hermione Granger's beaded handbag"E3 2011: LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Preview" at GamingUnion.net *James and Lily Potter's grave *Power-Up Sweets *The Quibbler Dispenser *Spectrespecs *The Tales of Beedle the Bard *Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes boxes. **Fireworks **Sticky Trainers **Swamp-in-a-box Find and Collects *Gold Bricks *True Wizard *Student in Perils *Red Bricks *Hogwarts Crests *Character Tokens Downloadable content Downloadable content, also known as DLC, was made available for the game on 13 December, 2011 for Xbox 360, and the next day for Playstation 3. The DLC cost 240 Microsoft Points for Xbox 360 and £2.39 GBP for the Playstation 3. The DLC is titled the "Downloadable Character Pack". The DLC included ten new characters. The characters are as follows: *Godric Gryffindor *Helga Hufflepuff *Rowena Ravenclaw *Salazar Slytherin *Lockhart (Straightjacket) *Luna (Lion Head) *Harry (Yule Ball) *Peeves *Hermione (Pink Dress) *Ron Weasley (Ghoul) Behind the Scenes *Harry appears to break the fourth wall by looking at the screen after a horcrux is destroyed. *A playable demo for the PlayStation 3 version of the game is included on the special features disc of the Blu-ray/DVD combo pack release of ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2.High Def Digest Reviews Deathly Hallows Part 2 Combo Pack Trailer 300px Notes and references . es:Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 fr:LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7 Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Find and Collectables